


Attack of the Giant Cell

by KastaNik



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters randomly appearing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastaNik/pseuds/KastaNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Crackfic from a Minecraft Parody Animation of Jurassic Park.</p><p>Cell and the Juniors as the Dinosaurs<br/>And Hetalia characters as humans.</p><p>Just for laughs and is not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Giant Cell

So yeah...

Dr. Briefs brought Cell Juniors back to life.  
France is like, "They do look like 6-Foot cicada bugs."  
Dr. Gero decides to recreate his son, Cell, for a lifetime supply of Butterfingers.  
Cell rips down the fence all, "Hide your kids, hide your wives!"  
While Belarus hides in the bathroom chanting,"Get married, full of grace. Do not let Cell beat up my face."  
And he did anyway...

France and his kids are having a blast climbing trees and playing Tug Of War with Super Saiyan Vegeta.  
"I'm not letting go!" France says when Vegeta threw him across the room.  
The Cell Jrs escape and beat Krillin to a pulp, "Hang onto your folks!"  
Crocodile Prussia's all, "Shoot him!"  
Canada and Seychelles tried hiding in the kitchen, but have the ninja skills of Naruto Umazaki.  
"Believe it!" The boy screamed when he knocked over a ladle.

A Cell Jr was right behind Canada, "Bon appetite?"  
France, England, Canada, and Seychelles are cornered by the Cell Jrs.  
Until Cell came in and remembered, "Oh yeah, I'm in my perfect form!"  
He kicked a Cell Jr out of the way.  
"No!" The other Cell Jr screamed out.  
"Screw it!" The Cell Jr charged at Cell, but bitch slapped the other one out of the way.

Later...  
"France, it's just sea galls." England tried to calm the other down.  
"Cell! Cell! Cell! Cell!" The Frenchman screamed out, pointing his finger at the window of the helicopter.  
Unfortunately for France, one of the sea galls was a Cell Jr in disguise!

The End!


End file.
